


Specializations

by csaber



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaber/pseuds/csaber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirit Healer. Reaver. Rift Mage. The heroes of the age honed their skills and learned new ones along the way. Perhaps 100 words can explain the "why" of their choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specializations

**1\. Spirit Healer**

The histories tell how the Hero of Ferelden halted darkspawn charges with scintillating frigid waves, how he encased even ogres in ice with a gesture, how he stopped Teryn Loghain’s final swing with a spell.

They do not tell how Gaius Amell spent many nights bargaining in his dreams. His cause was just, but that alone did not satisfy Compassion and Hope. Months passed before he proved to them—to himself—that  _he_  was just.

Ice is visible, glowing in its own way, but mere witnesses never saw how Gaius Amell would reach across the Veil to protect those he cared about.

**2\. Reaver**

"I will repay you," a mage once told him, and their gratitude came inside a box. Alexander Hawke doesn’t know why he didn’t smash the red-filled vial. Nor does he understand why he drank it.

Maybe it’s revenge. Against Quentin and Gascard, against all the blood mages who spoiled seven long years. Maybe it’s spite. For the Circle that failed time and again, for the city that turned his honest laughter into a parchment-thin mask.

Years later, that mage screamed when Hawke gorged himself on their life essence. “Should’ve sent chocolates,” he’d say, but there’s no pride behind that joke.

**3\. Rift Mage**

Perfect posture, perfect poise. Perfect speech, perfect smile.

These did not come naturally to Luthais Trevelyan, but years of watching and learning and mirroring and practicing turned the awkward child hiding from his aunt’s salon to a man fitting the station he was denied—the station he  _deserves_.

The Anchor is ever-present, twisting and alight. But it is  _his_ , his little piece of the Breach’s magic. So Luthais studies the Veil and trades Fade theories with Solas. He watches, he learns, he mirrors, he practices.

If the Anchor is his, then Luthais will master it, just like the rest of himself.


End file.
